


Not Out of Sight

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Hakkai is a kinky bastard doesn't surprise Gojyo in the least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://lauand.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lauand**](http://lauand.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt "Blindfold"

Despite rumours to the contrary, Gojyo isn’t really a kinky guy; he figures he pretty much knows what works in bed and what doesn’t, and aside from a few times when he’s explored other options because his partner at the time really had a hankering for something different, he mostly sticks to that.

To be fair, he never spent so much time with the same person before; certainly not enough to learn them top to bottom, inside and out, the way Hakkai seems to want to learn him.

That Hakkai is a kinky bastard, when the mood strikes him, doesn't surprise Gojyo _in the least_. It's the quiet ones you've always got to watch out for. And, of course, Hakkai always knows just how to organize things so he springs whatever surprise he's got in mind right at the moment when Gojyo's least likely to protest.

Not that Gojyo ever does; which is why he's face down on the bed, staring at the darkness of an improvised blindfold as Hakkai’s hands knead the tension out of his back.

It’s a little bit unfair, actually, because Hakkai’s hands are like the hands of a god and Gojyo would sell his soul for a back rub after a long day being tossed around India’s back roads like a ball in a cup – but usually, Hakkai has more than enough of his own aches and pains to worry about Gojyo’s. Normally, Gojyo would lie back, just let Hakkai’s hands do their work, and maybe catch a few winks; but with the blindfold on, he can’t bring himself to do that – try as he might, he’s on edge from the loss of one of his senses, which is probably just what Hakkai wants. Even under normal circumstances, Gojyo wouldn’t be looking at Hakkai’s hands while he’s getting a back rub, but when he actually _can’t_ see anything, even if he wanted to, it’s enough to make him crazy. His skin’s on fire everywhere Hakkai’s hands go, and he’s actually getting _more_ tense rather than less.

It doesn’t help at all that Hakkai’s naked, of course, or that Gojyo knows he’s naked. There are certain things that Gojyo’s body has come to expect when Hakkai gets naked, and that alone is enough to work him up to the point where it’s hard to hold still and even harder to think.

“You really should relax, Gojyo,” Hakkai tells him, voice soft, lips bushing against the shell of Gojyo’s ear; and he wants to – he wants to relax like nothing else, because then Hakkai could...could get on with whatever crazy, kinky, genius plan he’s got in mind and Gojyo could stop the probably not at all subtle twitch of his hips as he tries not to rub his aching, swollen cock against the scratchy cotton sheets.

Hakkai’s hands smooth over his ass, down the backs of his thighs, and Gojyo shudders so hard that it actually hurts. “Fuck, Hakkai.”

“Is that what you would like, Gojyo – to _fuck_? I could do whatever I wanted right now and you would never know until it was done.”

Even with the blindfold on, Gojyo squeezes his eyes shut, because the way Hakkai says the word _fuck_ should be illegal, and his head’s spinning so fast as Hakkai’s hands coax his legs apart, ease them up so he bends his knees and cants his ass into the air just a little bit, that Gojyo thinks he might get motion sickness if he doesn’t do something. Hakkai traces a single finger, wet with spit or maybe just the sweat that’s pouring off Gojyo like there’s no tomorrow, down Gojyo’s ass, over his hole, and lower, against his balls, and Gojyo lets himself sob, without even thinking about it. Everything’s so dark behind the blindfold that holding on to his pride seems pointless.

“Anything, Hakkai – anything – just _please_...”

Hakkai pushes his finger in. It’s slow, and it burns a little, even wet – but it’s perfect. Gojyo makes a sound he’s never heard himself make before – something almost like he’s dying – and comes like the orgasm’s being ripped out of him, like he’s being blown to pieces.

Hakkai pulls the blindfold off his eyes, kisses Gojyo’s cheeks where they’re wet and probably salty. “Oh Gojyo,” he says softly, one hand stroking the back of his neck as Gojyo opens his eyes, blinking against the light.

-End-


End file.
